Sisters of the Dark: The Star and the Muse
by Noodle the Albino Python
Summary: Bellatrix and Calliope Black, identical twin daughters of Cygnus and Druella Black. Older sisters to Andromeda and Narcissa. The Black twins are drawn to darkness from a early age. Both cold, manipulative and dangerous. Follow them through their childhood, their school years and joining Voldemort. Rated T rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Prologue**

The nursery walls had been charmed several generations ago to change colour depending on the gender of the baby or in this case babies.

The walls were a pale pink and two babies lay in one crib, both girls were small and pale with dark eyes. Bellatrix on the left and Calliope on the right. Bellatrix was the older one of the twins by seven minutes.

Druella and Cygnus hadn't known that Druella was carrying twins.

The twins were a few weeks old and neither parent was able to tell which girl was which; They'd taken to getting the house elves to dressing the girls in different color clothing. Bellatrix usually dressed in dark green and Calliope dressed in dark blue.

Apart from not being able to tell the girls apart there really wasn't any problem with the two new additions to the Black family. They didn't cry a lot, in fact neither girl cried at all. Not when they woke in the night, not when they were hungry or needed a nappy changed.

They never made a fuss when they were being washed or even fussed to be held and soothed. Druella couldn't remember any of friends' babies being so quiet and happily distant from their parents.

Cygnus joked and said it was a good thing that the twins were so silent, but Druella feared maybe there was something wrong with them.

The only time they seem to show any sort of reaction was when they were separated. Both girls' eyes would turn darker and Druella was certain that hatred filled their eyes , but Cygnus said babies could not hate.

Druella couldn't prove whether they could hate or not, but she was certain the girls could and the person they seemed to dislike the most was her.

She'd tried telling herself it was stupid think that her few weeks old daughters hated her, but she couldn't help thinking it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Four year old Bellatrix and Calliope lay on the rug in front of the fireplace in the living room. Their two year old sister Andromeda, and their one year sister Narcissa, were playing with blocks and rag dolls the other side of the room.

Neither their mother or father was in the room and had left the children under the watchful eye of Blossom the House Elf. Bellatrix and Calliope liked Blossom; as much as they could like anyone or anything.

"Blossom, we're bored" Bellatrix complained. "Find us something to do?." Calliope asked.

"Why don't you play nicely with Mistresses Andromeda and Narcissa" Blossom suggested, emphasizing in the nicely' part. The twins had a tendency of being a bit boisterous with their sisters.

"No, mother said we're not allowed near Cissy or Andy without her in the room" Calliope said, parroting her mother's voice and glaring in Andromeda's direction.

"Why are Mistresses Bellatrix and Calliope not allowed to play with Mistresses Andromeda and Narcissa without Mistress Druella?" Blossom asked. She had heard they'd been an incident the day before and the twins were send to bed without anything to eat since lunch, but not the full details of what happened.

The twins looked at each other smirked, their dark eyes sparkling with mischief and something else Blossom couldn't place. They may have been four, but at that moment their features didn't resemble that of small children, nor the words they spoke.

"Mother made us angry, but she is bigger than us so we can't hurt her. But she loves Andy and she is smaller than us so we can hurt her!" Bellatrix and Calliope said, perfectly in sync and completely emotionless. "Mother was trying to settle Cissy so she'd take a nap and she left Andy with us in the kitchen. We took her to father's office and let Boo out of the tank and left her with him".

Blossom looked surprised that twins would let Boo out. Boo was a Rattlesnake that Cygnus had brought back from America after a business trip when the twins were only six months old. He'd always kept it in his office and the children were forbidden from going in there.

"If Boo had bitten Mistresses Andromeda she could have died!" Blossom squealed, her voice squeaker than usual. She'd known the twins all their life and had seen them do some things that was not normal childrens behavior, but up until now she'd seen or heard of them doing anything that would put someone in harms way.

"That was the point!" Bellatrix and Calliope told Blossom, confused that she seemed upset at what they'd done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

When Cygnus arrived home from work he heard the his wife's raised voice and children howling. It did not take him more than second to realize that once again the twins were in trouble.

He followed the shouting and hollowing which brought him to the kitchen.

The first thing he saw was Druella trying to juggle his two youngest daughters in her arms and trying to soothe them. The second was his four year old daughters faces beaming with a mixture of pride and glee.

"Would someone care to explain to me what has happened? and please do not let it involve something venomous" Cygnus said, looking at Bellatrix and Calliope.

"Worse, either Bellatrix or Calliope maybe both just had there first case of accidental magic" Druella said glaring at the twins "Before they even try to deny it was them, I felt the flow of magic from where they were sitting".

Druella was wrong, the twins first case of accidental magic happened when they were two; their magic outbursts were no longer accidental and both were fully in control of what they did.

"I was beginning to worry they were squibs. What they'd do that was so awful anyway?" Cygnus asked, he was tired of coming everyday to hear Druella complain about something the twins had done.

"I turned Cissy's food into cockroaches and Callie turned Andy's food into worms" Bellatrix answered before her mother had chance.

"But I don't think it hindered the taste in the slightest" Calliope told her father " Mother decided to cook and we now know why the house elves do it".

"Could you two at least try to talk like normal four year olds and not use words like hinder?" Cygnus said, the girls shook their heads. Both Andromeda and Narcissa had fallen asleep in their mother's arms and she was just about supporting both of them.

"And you've never cooked since we've been married Drue, why start today? "

Once again Druella's eyes went to the twins. "Because those two thought it'd be funny to order six house elves to drink poison and now they're too terrified to come out of hiding. I'd order them out, but the ones they left living are your house elves and you know they only listen to me begrudgingly at the best of the times" Druella sighed.

Cygnus looked at the twins with an unreadable expression"Druella, take Andromeda and Narcissa upstairs while I talk to these two".

The moment the closed, Cygnus began pacing back and forwards. The girls were sure they'd finally pushed their father too far. "I have told you two time and time again, if you're going to kill don't use poison its too easily detected and traceable".


End file.
